


No Other Way 别无出路

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm Sorry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 没有巨鹰。没有救援。芬巩面对不可能的境地。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo





	No Other Way 别无出路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253913) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> 译者梗概：射杀恋人之日。短篇。

上下不能，没有出路。

芬巩从悬崖边向谷底的矿渣瞥了一眼，然后望向玛提莫，悬在他远远无法触及的地方，手被铁箍困住，脸上写满痛苦。

“求你，” 玛提莫低声说，声音嘶哑，在风声里几不可闻。“如果你曾是我的朋友，如果你曾爱过我，结束这一切吧。”

灼热的泪水刺痛了芬巩的双眼。他草草用袖子擦了擦眼睛，然后捡起他放下的弓，麻木地架上一根箭。他的手指根本不配合，内心不愿面对事实：他将杀死他最好的朋友。

风越来越大了。在这种天气下，把箭射准非常困难，甚至不可能。他的手指划过箭羽，喃喃地说了几句无望的祷告，什么也没指望。

他抬头瞄准。玛提莫的脸上恐惧与希望交织。芬巩哽噎了，低下了弓。

“我做不到，玛提莫，” 他说。 “我才刚刚找到你。不该就这么结束。我是来救你的。”

玛提莫看着他，然后他们之间回荡起久未使用的思维联结。“你仍然可以救我，” 他听见。“求你。就算是现在我也在经受痛苦。你可以结束一切。请让痛苦停止吧。”

芬巩再次抬起弓。他呼吸急促，举箭瞄准。

羽箭笔直射出，正中梅斯罗斯的胸膛。他眼里的光芒熄灭了。芬巩脑海中闪过一阵痛苦的震颤，他听到了垂死的低语，“……谢谢。”

芬巩扔下弓箭，自己也缓缓跪下，双手捂住了脸。

很长一段时间里，只余一片寂静，唯有风声和破碎干哑的抽泣在岩间回荡。


End file.
